digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Candlemon
Meramon Reverse Weddinmon * (w/ Weddinmon, Shortmon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Xros Sweets!! The Girls' Sweet Trap!!?" 06 Starmon |digixros=DigiXros Chart |java=Tomoaki Ikeda |java2=Hiroshi Saeki |java3=Satoshi Tsuruoka |java4=Kazunari Kojima |java5=Yusuke Oguri |java5n=(Frontier) |java6=Tomomichi Nishimura |java6n=(Frontier, Village Leader) |partner=Xros Heart Airu Suzaki |n1=캔들몬 Candmon }} Candlemon is a Flame Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . There is a flame on its head that resembles DemiMeramon, and if that flame goes out, it dies. Because of this, some say that the main body is the flame and that the wax is just a decoy.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gallery: Candlemon Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Candlemon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Candlemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave and Ryo's side of Machine Base 2. Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Meramon with a and Flarerizamon without in lines 40 and 46 and from DemiMeramon to Bakemon with and Soulmon without in line 52. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Candlemon accompanies Meramon, the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Candlemon are enemies in the Sinkhole Crevasse. The Candlemon card, titled "Curse Chip", recovers one Digimon from the Curse status ailment. Digimon Frontier Some Candlemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Frontier (manhua) Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Several Candlemon are servants of Lord Vamdemon. When Taichi Yagami and his friends enter his castle, a Candlemon attacks them, but Zeromaru manages to win. Another is among the Digimon who use Nightmare Wave to brainwash Zero. Digimon World 2 Candlemon can digivolve into Tankmon with 0–2 DP, Meramon with 3–5, or Clockmon with 6+. Candlemon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Bios Domain, Core Tower and Boss of Drive Domain. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Candlemon card is one of three Digimon that has the highest O Attack of 380 compared to all the other Rookie level Digimon. It has 480 HP, 270 triangle, and O counterattack. His support effect boost X attack +200. Digimon World Data Squad Candlemon is a a member of Agumon's digivolution galaxy. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Candlemon is #80 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 114 HP, 122 MP, 79 Attack, 57 Defense, 52 Spirit, 60 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Candlemon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Flarerizamon or DarkLizardmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Candlemon, your Digimon must be at least level 13, with 120 Dark exp. Candlemon can DNA Digivolve to Saberdramon with DotFalcomon. Digimon World Championship Candlemon digivolves from DemiMeramon pass time and can digivolve into Meramon with 6 Battles, Clockmon with 20 Machine AP and 1 Egg Revert, RedVegiemon with 4 Penalties or Lynxmon through passing time. Digimon Battle Candlemon is DemiMeramon's Rookie Form and can be found in the Gekomon Village. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Their is also a mutant one with many different evolutions, such as GoldenRapidmon and Devimon. There was also a "Mutant Demimeramon's Now Found!" Event in which an NPC gives a special DemiMeramon whose Digivolutions are Candlemon, Devimon, GoldenRapidmon, and DexDorugoramon. Digimon Masters Candlemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Wizardmon at LVL 11, Mistymon at LVL 25 and Dynasmon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Lava Loogie' (Bonfire): Fires a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy that explode if hits. *'Paraffin Paralyzer' (Melt Wax): Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Flame Digimon Category:Fire Digimon